


i feel loved (i feel so special)

by s0ckies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckies/pseuds/s0ckies
Summary: It’s eerily quiet when Raihan enters the flat after returning home from the gym today.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	i feel loved (i feel so special)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little scenario that's been brewing in my mind for a couple weeks and i just HAD to get it out !!! thank you zach for always listening to all of my ideas and sharing a braincell with me constantly
> 
> also! just a heads up, i am cis! while i have been educated by my many trans friends and have sensitivity readers, this fic includes some terms about body parts and trans pregnancy that may make some trans people uncomfortable! please be mindful of this before reading <3
> 
> lazily edited please excuse errors i wrote this at 2 am

It’s eerily quiet when Raihan enters the flat after returning home from the gym today.

Raihan can’t recall the last time he stepped through the door and there wasn’t  _ something _ going on, whether it be Leon cuddling with Charizard on the couch or Duraludon clunking noisily down the hall to greet him as he arrives home. But today, as he slips off his shoes and hangs up his coat, the only sound he can hear throughout the entire flat is his own breathing.

“Leon?” Raihan calls out, shrugging his gym bag off of his shoulder as he peeks into the dining room and leans over the back of the couch to make sure his husband isn’t napping. He’s sure Leon would’ve messaged him if he was going out while he was gone, but considering he hadn’t felt well enough to even join him in his cardio session, he was sure he’d find his husband just as he left him, lazing about the place.

Raihan lets out a short sigh, heading upstairs to see if Leon was perhaps napping in their bedroom. He supposes it would be a logical conclusion, but why would he return all of their pokemon back to their balls just for a nap? Most of the time they let their pokemon roam as they please in the flat, only stowing them away if they’re…

When Raihan reaches the top of the stairs, he sees that the bedroom door is open. Well, he can certainly hear something now—his brow furrows as he takes a few quiet steps forward and peeks his head through the open doorframe.

_ Oh.  _ There he is.

Leon has himself propped up against a massive mound of pillows, almost completely engulfed in Raihan’s famous dragon sweatshirt. In one hand he holds the collar against his face, eyes squeezed shut as his other hand works his clit in earnest. He lets out a faint moan, mostly muffled by the fabric of the hoodie, and grips it tighter to his face as his leg twitches from how eagerly he’s stimulating himself. Raiha supposes he would be fingering himself, if he could reach—his tummy has gotten so big lately that he can hardly reach down there comfortably at all.

It’s quite the sight to come home to, and it all makes sense now—of  _ course _ Leon wouldn’t want their pokemon roaming around while he was going to take care of himself like this. Raihan selfishly wishes Leon had waited for him, or at least sent him a  _ picture _ because he looks so  _ precious _ in his hoodie, but watching him writhe so desperately with  _ his _ hoodie pressed against his nose… Well, his boxers certainly feel a lot tighter than they had when he arrived home.

Raihan enjoys the view for a moment, a slight smile quirking up the corner of his lips as he leans against the doorframe. He would love to join him, but today’s session went longer than he had expected, and he can feel the stickiness of dried sweat underneath the tshirt he threw on before he left. He can clearly see the look of disgust on Leon’s face if he tried to join him in bed smelly like this, and almost lets out a faint chuckle that would completely blow his cover.

And so Leon continues, oblivious to Raihan’s presence, sometimes throwing his head to the side and gasping as his toes curl into the previously neatly made bedspread beneath him. The wet sounds from his middle and ring fingers working circles around his clit make Raihan’s groin inexplicably hot, and he has to resist the urge to reach down and palm himself through his sweatpants and risk giving himself away. Raihan can hear faint pants of what sounds like his name, and he draws his lip between his teeth, biting down so hard his snaggletooth nearly breaks skin.

Leon breathes in deep against the collar of the hoodie, a shaky little groan escaping him as his head falls back against the pillows behind him and his fingers only rolling over his swollen clit faster. Is… Is Leon  _ getting off just from his scent?  _ Oh, that is…  _ Unreasonably _ sexy. Raihan almost can’t take it anymore—he’s one moan away from simply climbing into bed and fingering Leon himself, but he wants to see him come; he  _ has _ to see Leon get there from just the smell of his husband on the fabric of the sweatshirt.

Leon wears it all the time lately, considering he’s constantly complaining about how none of his shirts fit him anymore and would rather just waltz around the flat naked than try to squeeze into one of his tshirts. The patterned middle of the hoodie is draped adorably around Leon’s tummy, the bottom hem riding up slightly to expose the sparse trail of dark hair leading up to his recently-popped navel.

And while Leon himself has told Raihan that his scent is calming, especially when in his hoodie, Raihan didn’t expect it to make him  _ horny _ . Not that he minds—he’s already eagerly storing away that information to use in the future,  _ just in case _ . It strokes his ego just the right way to know he has such a strong effect on Leon even when he’s not here,  _ even _ the times when Leon has called sobbing horribly over how much he misses him. Leon is always cute to Raihan, but the way he has himself splayed out on the bed right now, squirming at what Raihan can only assume is the thought of another pair of bigger hands touching him is pure eye candy.

Raihan wishes his Rotomphone wasn’t so damn loud, or else he’d snap a picture.

It goes on for what seems like  _ hours _ to Raihan, though in reality it’s only been a minute or two, and it doesn’t look like Leon will last much longer with the way his hips jolt with each pass of his fingers over his clit and thighs shaking from the stimulation. Raihan almost steps in to help him through his orgasm, but before he can even decide Leon’s eyes crack open slightly and he nearly panics.

Leon seems to notice the figure standing in the doorway from the way his head snaps up, assumably trying to discern whether he’s being watched by some sneaky intruder (though, it isn’t  _ entirely _ untrue). When he recognizes it’s just Raihan, however, he lets out a deep groan, biting his lip and moving his hips along with the sharp and quick movements of his fingers. His gaze is soft as he keeps his eyes locked with Raihan’s, grinding down sloppily until his whole body is tensing, and the first wave of his orgasm hits so hard it nearly  _ winds _ him. The hand curled into the hoodie flies down to grip tightly onto the comforter beneath him, kicking his leg out and arching his back against the pillows he’s laying against as he continues to work himself through his climax. He lets out pitiful gasps and moans, swallowing hard and trying his hardest not to screw his eyes shut and keep eye contact with his husband.

There’s still a light tremor in Leon’s hands and thighs even after he comes down from his high, panting quietly with a half-lidded gaze as he stares at Raihan from across the room. “How long… How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough.” Raihan shrugs, tossing his workout bag over by the laundry bin and making his way over to the bed. He bends down to catch his husband’s lips in a sweet kiss, feeling Leon’s clean hand come up to rest on his cheek.

“Missed you,” Leon hums when they break apart, but only by a tiny bit, golden just barely peeking through his heavy-lidded eyes. “Probably should’ve called.”

“I’m a little disappointed you didn’t.” Raihan raises his eyebrows, ready to tease Leon for being so needy while he was gone. His hand runs down the smooth curve of Leon’s belly and a bit further until he dips his fingers into his husband’s warm folds, smirking at how inexplicably wet he is.

Leon grunts, jerking slightly at how sensitive he is from how hard he just came. “Sore,” he shakes his head, swatting at Raihan’s wrist.

Raihan gives him a dramatic pout, “Too sore to join me in the shower for round two? This time you can get my scent straight from the  _ source _ .” He chuckles lightly, pinching the inside of Leon’s thigh just hard enough to make him jump.

“ _ Quit  _ it! I was desperate!” Leon groans, rolling his eyes and gently shoving Raihan off of him so he can sit up (with some effort, considering his bump). “Don’t act like I couldn’t see the front of your pants.”

“You put on a rather good show, I will admit.” Raihan nods, relenting, and instead pulls his shirt over his head to toss it over his head in a bankshot against the wall and into the laundry basket. “Too bad I came in just before the credits rolled.”

“I’ll be sure to buy you express tickets next time, then,” Leon scoffs, though his smile disperses any possible malice in his words. He gets up, grimacing at the wet slide between his thighs as he pulls Raihan down to press another quick kiss to his lips. “Love you,” he mutters with a sleepy grin.

Raihan hums, “Love you too.” He reaches around to grab a handful of Leon’s bare ass, making him yelp, and earns a harmless slap to the bicep in return. “Now,  _ shower time _ .”

“Yeah, yeah. Go get the water started and I’ll be in there in a moment.”

  
Raihan makes a show out of celebrating the implication that  _ round two is on _ , doing a victory dance on his way to the bathroom. He hears Leon call out something that sounds like “dork” before he disappears to start the shower, cheering for himself the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!! comments and kudos are very much appreciated :>
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/s0ckies)


End file.
